wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Item collection
Leatherworkers, Blacksmiths and Tailors can produce many items that are related to each other. They are identified by having a common prefix (eg. "Turtle Scale ..."), and they are usually all produced around the same level of skill. They are not true sets, and do not confer any bonus for wearing many of the items. This wiki calls these "collections". Items associated by adjective only but deriving no group benefit are not true sets but are collections, sometimes called vanity sets. These provide no bonuses when worn together other than the bonuses of each individual item, and are often worn piecemeal. Collections usually lack the stringent definition of formal sets. They usually have a themed look which provides a significant role play value. These collections have many advantages over random gear: * Most of them are BoE and can easily be bought from the Auction House or a low to high skill crafter * All parts of the collection generally have similar level requirements * The materials needed to form the collection are generally farmable at the same level at which you can wear the collection * Usually, every item in the collection has bonuses to the same stats, allowing you to easily find items for each armor slot that target the stat bonuses you require * Since there is no set bonus, if you pick up a new item that is better than any single item in the collection, you can just start wearing it, and throw away the old item * They usually look cool when worn together! Cloth collections *Ancestral collection *Arcane collection *Arcane collection *Argent collection *Aurora collection *Azure Silk collection *Barbaric cloth collection *Black Mageweave collection *Bright collection *Brightcloth collection *Brown Linen collection *Cindercloth collection *Crimson Silk collection *Darkmist collection *Dreamweave collection *Earthen Silk collection *Ebonweave collection *Elunarian collection *Felcloth collection *Flameheart collection *Flarecore collection *Frayed collection *Frostweave collection *Ghostweave collection *Glacial collection (old) *Glacial collection (new) *Green Silk collection *Haliscan collection *Heavy Woolen collection *Hibernal collection *Highborne collection *Imperial Red collection *Journeyman's collection *Lifeblood collection *Midsummer Reveler *Mistscape collection *Mooncloth collection *Moonshroud collection *Mystic's collection *Nightsky collection *Patchwork collection *Red Mageweave collection *Resilient collection *Phoenic collection *Runecloth collection *Runed Stygian collection *Sanguine collection *Seer's collection *Shadoweave collection *Silksand collection *Silver-thread collection *Soulguard collection *Spellbinder collection *Spellweave collection *Stonecloth collection *Sunfire collection *Swiftheal collection *Sylvan collection *Tattered Cloth collection *Truefaith collection *Tuxedo collection *Unkempt collection *Venomshroud collection *Windchaser collection *Wizardweave collection Leather collections *Barbaric leather collection *Big Voodoo collection *Blastguard collection *Bramblewood collection *Bristlebark collection *Burnt Leather collection *Ceremonial collection *Cobrascale collection *Dark Leather collection *Dokebi collection *Dusky collection *Earthgiving collection *Emblazoned collection *Enchanted Clefthoof collection *Forest Leather collection *Glyphed collection *Guardian collection *Hawkeye's collection *Hillman's collection *Hunting collection *Imperial Leather collection *Inscribed Leather collection *Insignia collection *Molten collection *Nightscape collection *Nightshade collection *Polar collection (old) *Polar collection (new) *Prospector's collection *Ragged collection *Redeemed Soul collection *Runic Leather collection *Scorpashi collection *Scraggy collection *Swiftstrike collection *Tanned Leather collection *Tribal collection *Trollwoven collection *Warden's collection *Wicked Leather collection *Wild Leather collection *Windripper collection *Worn collection Mail collections *Ancient collection *Augmented collection *Barbaric Iron collection *Blood Knight collection *Bloodlust collection *Brackwater collection *Brilliant Saronite collection *Copper Chain collection *Dragonscale collection *Ebonhold collection *Fiery Chain collection *Flamescale collection *Flimsy Chain collection *Golden Scale collection *Giantmaim collection *Green Iron collection *Heavy Scorpid collection *Heavy Timbermaw collection *Icy Scale collection (old) *Icy Scale collection (new) *Living Earth collection *Loose Chain collection *Mithril Scale collection *Netherdrake collection *Nightshock collection *Onyxia Scale collection *Radiant collection *Revenant's collection *Rough Bronze collection *Runed Copper collection *Sandstalker collection *Silvered Bronze collection *Spitfire collection *Sun-Drenched Scale collection *Tough Scorpid collection *Turtle Scale collection Plate collections *Alabaster Plate collection *Brilliant Saronite collection *Brilliant Titansteel collection *Cobalt collection *Dark Iron collection *Darkrune collection *Dawnsteel collection *Daunting collection *Enchanted Thorium collection *Hard Khorium collection *Heavy Mithril collection *Icebane collection *Iceguard collection *Ironvine collection *Ornate Mithril collection *Overlord's collection *Red Plate collection *Reinforced Cobalt collection *Revenant collection *Righteous collection *Runic Plate collection *Shadesteel collection *Spiked Cobalt collection *Spiked Titansteel collection *Tempered Saronite collection *Tempered Titansteel collection *Thorium collection *Warleader collection *Wildguard collection Zul'Aman : Armor that drops in Zul'Aman and can be purchased for Badge of Justice from items added in Patch 2.3. :see Zul'Aman sets Sunwell : Armor that drops in Sunwell Plateau can be traded in with Sunmotes to a Shattered Sun Offensive quartermaster for counterpart armor sets. Both the sets are untitled, unclassified, of epic quality, and are a notch above Tier 6 armor. : see Sunwell Sets See also *Armor collections and sets list - list of collections and sets. *Set look alikes - List of the many of the "Old World" sets have had their graphics recolored and can be found in a new form in Outland. *Armor set - List of class specific equipment sets. *World of Warcraft item sets - sets that have bonuses. *Randomized set - List of item property suffix, some might be in this page though. Category:World of Warcraft item collections